


Probably Dead

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac can't stand to hear about Jehan's abusive relationship, but he's still there when the poet needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Probably Dead

Jehan, with trembling fingers, picked up his cell phone and dialed Courfeyrac's number. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and sniffled as he listened to the phone ring on the other line. On the third ring, Courfeyrac picked up.

"Hey, Jehan! What's up?" he asked cheerfully. Jehan took a deep breath and tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. 

"Hey, Courf, um, are you at home?"

"Yeah."

"Can...Can I come over?" He could practically hear Courf smile on the other end of the line.

"Sure! You want to party or something?" Jehan swallowed hard, trying to talk around the lump forming in his throat.

"Thank you, Courf, I'll be there in 10 minutes," he said, ignoring the last question. He hung up and stared at his phone. He vision went blurry with tears, and he let them roll down his cheeks, not caring as the cold stung his face. With shaking hands, he put his phone in his pocket and unchained his bike from the bike stand. He hopped on and made his way to Courfeyrac's flat complex. When he finally arrived, he chained up his bike and went inside. He climbed the stairs to Courf's floor and knocked on his door softly. 

Courfeyrac opened the door with a smile. But his face immediately fell when he saw the condition Jehan was in. The poet had a black eye, and another bruise was blossoming on his shoulder, which was revealed by his torn shirt and jacket slipping off. A small drip of blood ran down his face from his nose. His usually neat braid had fallen out, and his hair was in tangles. He tried to keep a strong face, but the sadness in Courf's eyes caused him to crumple. He fell forward into his best friend's arms and sobbed pitifully. Courfeyrac immediately wrapped his arms around Jehan's shivering figure, leading him into his flat and closing the door. He led his friend to the couch and gently sat him down.

"Wait right here," he said. Jehan picked up a pillow from Courf's couch and clutched it to his chest for comfort, laying down on his side and curling in on himself. Courfeyrac rushed into his kitchen. He opened his freezer and got out a bag of frozen vegetables, wrapping it in a dish towel. He filled a cup with water from the sink and brought these things back to Jehan. He put the cup of water on the side table and gently eased Jehan into a sitting position. "Here," he said, handing the vegetables over. "Put this on your eye." He dabbed at Jehan's bloody nose gently with the end of the towel. "What happened?" Jehan took a deep breath, screwing his eyes shut. 

"It's my boyfriend..." he relented. Courf's face immediately changed to one of anger. Montparnasse. He growled.

"He did this to you?" Courfeyrac practically shouted. Jehan cringed, and Courf immediately regretted raising his voice. He took a deep breath and sat himself closer to Jehan, putting an arm around his shoulder and pulling the smaller man close to him. "I'm sorry, but please tell me what happened," he said, more gently this time. He could feel Jehan taking a shaky breath. 

"Well...I was...over at his flat, making dinner...and I accidentally dropped a plate. It broke, and he was so angry. Oh, Courf, he was furious. He started shouting, and he grabbed my shoulder so hard it bruised...I...I tried to tell him to be careful because of the broken glass..." he paused to let out a sob. "But he didn't listen, and he cut his foot on a shard. He started yelling even louder...he said it was my fault...he hit me...Courf..." he trailed off, the tears overcoming him. Courfeyrac immediately pulled his friend into his lap and held him close, rocking back and forth and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Jehan cried and cried, until eventually his tears ran dry and he was left taking ragged breaths. He sat back, taking the ice pack off his eye and putting it down. He gently prodded at his sensitive eye, wincing. Courfeyrac took Jehan's hand away and held it. 

"Jehan...you can't go back to him, not after that," Courfeyrac said defiantly. Jehan couldn't look into his friend's eyes. 

"I can't leave him...it was my fault for breaking that plate...I should have been more careful," Jehan whispered, looking down at his lap. Courfeyrac put a gentle hand under Jehan's chin and turned his head so he could look into his eyes. 

"Listen, Jehan. You're my best friend. I can't let you go back to someone like that. And you've down nothing wrong, please, don't go back to Montparnasse." Courfeyrac would never admit how much it hurt him to see his best friend with Montparnasse. The man was cruel and angry, the complete opposite of Jehan, who was sweet and gentle. Courfeyrac could also never admit how much it crushed him to see Jehan, beautiful, innocent, Jehan, fawning over a man so evil. Jehan chuckled bitterly. 

"I have to go back. I love him," he said mournfully. It took all of Courfeyrac's self-control to not begin shouting, he knew his friend had enough of that. Instead, he just pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Jehan's hand, which he continued to hold. After several minutes of silence, Jehan sat up again. He picked listlessly at Courf's shirt. 

"I got some blood on it...I'm so sorry..." Courfeyrac looked down at it and waved his hand dismissively. 

"It's just a shirt, I'm not mad." Jehan smiled sadly. 

"That's a welcome change," he said. Courfeyrac looked up at him. 

"Please don't go back tonight. You can stay here, just for the night. I'll sleep on the couch, we can watch a movie, please," he begged. Jehan sighed, giving it some thought. He looked into Courfeyrac's sad eyes and eventually relented. He kissed his friend on the forehead. 

"Alright. But just tonight. Montparnasse is going to show up at my flat looking for me later," he said. Courfeyrac ignored the last part and gently relocated Jehan to sit back on the couch, and he jumped up to put a movie on his laptop (his TV didn't come with a DVD player). 

Several minutes into the movie, Jehan leaned himself on Courfeyrac, wrapping his arms around his friend's arm and resting his head on his shoulder. Courfeyrac smiled, leaning his head on Jehan's. He knew that if Montparnasse saw them, he would beat the shit out of the both of them, but he didn't care. Eventually, Jehan's breathing evened out, and Courf knew he was asleep. Slowly, as not to disturb Jehan, Courf picked up his friend and took him to his room. He gently set Jehan down on his bed, pulling the covers over him. He left a lingering kiss on Jehan's cheek. The poet fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Courfeyrac. 

"Thank you," he whispered. "I don't know where I would be without you." With that, his eyes closed again and he drifted off into a calm sleep. Courfeyrac frowned, stroking Jehan's hair for a second before walking to the living room and sprawling out on the couch. He knew where Jehan would be if Courfeyrac wasn't there. 

"Probably dead," he said bitterly, pulling a blanket over himself.


End file.
